Random sex stories
by doaser
Summary: A bunch of random short stories with sex, requests will be considered. No limitations.


THIS CONTAINS SEX READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! and review please :P

Gotham

Nightfall had long been present and catwoman was stealing the "star charm" diamond. She had made it almost half a building away when batman caught her. "Going somewhere with that diamond catwoman?" he asked.  
"um...doctors appointment?"  
Batman snatched the jewel with one hand, & grabbed her wrist with the other. Catwoman, who had tried almost everything before, leaned over, and kissed him. Batman knew he should push her away but was overcome with lust. He hadn't fucked a girl for months. As they kissed he noticed her nipples were hard against her tight, sexy leather. Since it was fairly warm weather, he knew she was genuinely turned on, and not faking for a distraction. Catwoman, who was using this as a distraction, was going to elbow him in the guts and make a break for it, when suddenly Batman kissed back. She got so horny from the "hero fucking villian" thought that she started violently tounging him. Catwoman let herself be pushed down to her knees, and bruce pulled his pants slightly down so his dick was out, but if she turned he could be ready. He wasn't ready however, when she enveloped his member in her mouth. Batman was already fully erect from the action he hadn't recieved in a while. He let out a deep moan, grabbing catwomans head and pulling it towards him, so that she took in all 9" of him.  
"I'm cumming!" said batman, very close.  
Catwoman simply kept pace, when batman shot into her mouth.  
"Mroww" she said, starting to unzip the tight leather suit. She never wore a bra, so her C cup breasts were shown immediately.  
Batman got hard again. He felt like he was 13 again, getting a boner so soon after cumming. Soon catwoman was fully naked, playing with her boobs, licking them, squeezing them, and rubbing them. Batman at this point didn't care about her turning on him. He took off his pants completely, pumping his dick up and down. Even though catwoman had just blown batman, she made out with him, batman not even caring. Thrusting his toungue into her mouth and squeezing her left breast, catwoman laid on her stomach. Then, slowly raising her ass up, she was ready for batman. Batman needed encouragement however, as he was having second thoughts about fucking his nemesis. Catwoman wiggled her butt:  
"Mroooowwww...stick it in... Please batman I want you to fuck my asshole, I always have."  
Batman had been sold with the ass shaking, but this was good too. He figured, 'whatever' and thrust it into her asshole moaning loudly.  
"Oh! Yes! Fuck! Fuck me batman! Fuck me! Harder! Harder! HARDER! OOOOOOh! Yeah!" catwoman screamed as batman fucked her.  
"you've been bad!" yells batman, "criminals get punished! Oh, oh!oh!" Batman then switched to catwomans pussy, which was very wet. Slipping his cock in, catwoman moaned louder than ever.  
"OH!"  
Batman kept fucking her until he climaxed two more times, and spent a few minutes resting with catwoman.  
"This was a one time thing." He clarified, catwoman nodding.  
"Pity," she said, "You were way bigger than I thought."  
Batman was re-aroused and fucked her the rest of the night.

Justice League HQ

Superman moaned at the head he was recieving from supergirl. Since he had had over 50 cousins, she didn't seem to be that close related. Bobbing her head up and down his shaft as she deepthroated him. She had just cornered him in the copy room, & started making out with him. Going with it, he got a blowjob. After he shot his load into her mouth, he leaned against a copier & lifted her on top of him. Pulling up her skirt he shifted her panties so his cock could penetrate the kryptonian. Soon she was riding him, moaning loudly and swearing. She all too quickly climaxed around him, forcing his load as well. Superman pulled up his pants as supergirl cleaned up.  
"I've wanted your cock for so long superman." but this was a one afternoon stand."  
"Ok." said superman, cool with it. "Bye."  
She threw her self at him, fiercely making out with him. Before she left she pulled up her shirt to show him her tits. After she left Supes went to the conference room, alone. Picturing supergirls amazing rack, he whipped out his dick and started pleasuring himself. He was close to coming when he heard footsteps. Super quickly putting his manhood away, wonder woman entered.  
"clark?" what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Batman asked me to review what classifies a 'criminal' he wants to know if they never SUCESSFULLY steal anything, but keep trying, are they evil?"  
"I don't see a folder or papers or anything."  
"Well you...uh, you see...you caught me" he admitted. "I was masturbating."  
"To what?" said diana, with curiousity rather than disgust."  
"Oh you know, my mind." clark didn't want to reveal his seemingly incestual desires.  
"you don't have to use your mind you know."  
"I don't have a magazine or anything. Oh." said clark, catching on as wonder woman started undressing. While her tits looked like C's they were barely D's when she took off her repressing armor.  
"Fuck me clark." thats all it took.  
Within an hour, most of the justice league had to work hard to ignore the super loud moaning & pounding. Green lantern was fucking a naked green woman from his ring, doing WHATEVER he wanted to her, she enjoyed it. Flash was tittyfucking power girl, while aquaman simply masturbated to superman and wonder woman. Diana thought clark was the best she'd ever had, except he was an inch short of her biggest dick ever. She didn't mention to him that batman was bigger than him. Although batman was 8/10 in the sack, superman 9/10. Sex was in the air, and not just in Justice League headquarters.

Gotham

Poison Ivy rode Harvey hard. She was on top of him, eating his face at every opportunity.  
"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Screamed ivy, while two-face grunted & ejaculated into her vagina.  
"Ohhh! That was wonderful harvey." purred ivy, stroking him.  
"I'm spent ivy"said harvey panting.  
"Fine I'll go fuck someone else." said ivy getting up and looking for the next guy she would see. She opened the closet mistaking it for a door when she saw harley quinn sucking off a seated joker who, instead of laughing, just moaned and pushed her head onto him. Neither one noticed Ivy, so she left, even more turned on. She kept walking until she saw the riddler preparing a clue for batman.  
"Hey riddler." he turned "what does me, and the IRS have in common?"  
"What?"  
"We both like to fuck people."  
Riddler Immediately got a boner that was obvious with his latex costume, it was like a sideways telephone pole. Ivy rushed over to him, grinding his wood while kissing him. Riddler coudn't pull his pants down fast enough. No wonder his erection was obvious, he was going commando! Ivy started pumping his 5" penis with vigor. She pulled her dress of leaves away to reveal her naked body. Riddler quickly came onto her boobs, shoving himself at her, trying to kiss her. She obliged with interest, grabbing his face and pulling it close as she sucked on his toungue. Riddler soon became hard again and he was so close to poison ivy that his erection went up and into her. Moaning, he started a rhythmic grinding with ivy that soothed his dick. After a while of this, he came again and started to suck on ivy's tits. When he wasn't sucking one, he would squeeze it. Soon he lay her down and started at her entrance. Flicking his toungue in and out, he had ivy screaming soon enough.  
"What's going on here?" said harvey from nearby, they had been doing it in plain sight of everyone in the villian HQ.  
"You didn't scream like that for me." complained two-face.  
"Flip a coin" suggested riddler,"heads, we do a threesome, tails we do a threesome."  
Harvey loved the idea and was soon pumping in and out of poison ivy's ass while she sucked on riddler. They humped eachother all night, and joker went all the way with harley quinn, yelling her name as he came.

Robin dropped onto a building at night, waiting. Soon the one he waited for stepped out of the shadows. It was batgirl, looking at him evenly. After about 30 seconds they ran at each other, kissing passionately. After a hot make out session batgirl went about grinding on robin, who was hard. Robin stopped her.  
"You know I want to wait until marriage. Let's just make out the whole night, or masturbate back to back."  
"Goodness tim, why do you have to make this difficult! How can you say no to me?" batgirl stormed off to a different building where she could be alone.  
"Want to know what it feels like to be fucked by a robin?" asked the shadows. From them emerged Nightwing, cool as a cucumber. "I used to be a robin you know. And this would make your boyfriend jealous."  
Batgirl considered this then took all but her mask off. Nightwing's hardness poked at his pants, being quite apparent to batgirl. Taking his pants off, he lifted her up and slid her on his cock. When batgirl moaned loudly nightwing took it as permission. He ran up to a wall and leaned her against it, then started to roughly fuck her against the wall.  
"Oh fuck yes! More! More! More! Yeah! Uh! ROBINNN!"  
"Robin heard this from afar and headed towards the moans & screams. Soon finding the rooftop, he spied as nightwing viciously thrust in and out of her, calling her a 'slut' 'whore' and 'slutty whore'. Batgirl kept yelling robin's name in pleasure, not nightwings. Nightwing soon climaxed after she orgasmed with a scream.  
Robin later fucked her just to keep his girl.

Marvel-  
New York

Spiderman was swinging through the city at 9:00pm when he got a sudden erection. Mary Jane was on her period, so that wasn't going to happen. What he needed was a one night stand. And thats when he saw Gwen Stacy turning into an alley. Peter swung over to the alley. Gwen liked spidey well enough. They had kissed once, for publicity. But she had toungued him on that occasion. Now they could continue their kiss. It started to rain as peter made his move. He got upside down, then lowered himself down to her eye level.  
"Kiss me." he said when she saw him.  
"Spiderman?"  
"Now."  
She pulled his mask half down and did, and as they toungued each other he grew fully erect. Probing his hand down her shirt he found she wore no bra. Gwen in turn put her hand on the bulge in his pants and whispered:  
"No strings attached."  
Spiderman got off his string of web & pulled his mask down, but took the rest off. He was loving the way gwen's white shirt on her bra-less chest looked soaked in the rain. She slowly took it off, and spiderman marveled at her breasts. She pulled her skirt down and with it her panties which were already soaked, but not in the rain. Peter slipped his dick out from his pants and walked towards gwen. She got on her knees and placed his six inch cock between her big tits. Spiderman slid it in and out of her boobs, loving the feel of the tittyfuck. He came all over her face, and she moaned appreciatively. He started fingering her clit, preparing her while he re-hardened. He did and slammed his cock into her pussy, thrusting as hard as he could. Gwen gasped and started sighing in pleasure. "Fuck. me. Oh! Spiderman! SPIDERmAAnn! OH! oh! oh. She orgasmed, clenching his member, but he wasn't done yet. Pumping in and out still she whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Spiderman took it out and started pumping himself faster.  
"Let me help you with that." said gwen pumping his dick for him, then putting it in her mouth. She sucked him and used her toungue to massage it while she played with his balls. Peter got greedy:  
"Faster! Faster! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"  
He finally came, gwen swallowing every last drop. Gwen was so happy at class the next day she blew peter parker when he helped her with her science.

Some forest

Wolverine was laying down in his tent. They were camping out with magneto, mystique, & the rest of the x men kids. (magneto saved them & the Jet from destruction) He and Jean had just had and arguement. He was thinking about said arguement when someone came into his tent & zipped it up behind them. It was Jean. Logan started to say something, but she enveloped his mouth with hers, kissing agressively. Soon she was on top of him, and he was taking her kiss, starting to feel up her body. He ran his left hand over her stomach, & felt something. He threw her back, & she shifted into mystique.  
"Nobody's ever left a scar on me like you, logan."  
"Get out of my tent!"  
"You know what I want." she checked out his package then shapeshifted into Jean. "what do you want?"  
She crawled back towards him, and he felt her breasts. They went back to making out, and mystique chained logans hands to the dirt. She took off his pants, logan had a full boner against his boxers. Jean took her shirt off, then the rest of it. Naked, she mounted wolverine and let it stick in. Logan grunted. So this is what sex with jean was like! She started going up and down repeatedley. She and logan started moaning. Mostly her. The pleasure got so great that mystique transformed back into her, naked blue self. She kept riding him though, and Logan was secretly more turned on like this. He hadn't come yet, so she got off of him and started to give him some of the best head he'd ever recieved. Groaning, he put his hand on her red hair and pushed down.  
"Oh, mystique!" he said.  
Before he came, she took her mouth off and started pumping it. Putting her boobs around his member, she slid up and down, trying to suck him off at the same time. Logan couldn't take it. He straddled her on the ground after breaking the chains, and pumped into her as fast & hard as he could. They both orgasmed, and made out for another half hour before she left.

Teen titans HQ

Blackfire kissed robin hard, moving her hand down into his pants, squeezing his dick. Robin pulled his pants down with his boxers, & blackfire started with her handjob. Stroking it slowly at first, she quickened her pace and pumped him fast. They kept making out, and blackfire took off her shirt, revealing a black bra. Robin slid his manhood through her titties and thrusted, moaning. After he came, blackfire toungued robin fiercely, grinding on him.  
"See you around," she whispered seductively. She then flew out the window.  
"Oh!oh! OH!" came screams from ravens room, beast boy had spiked her tea earlier. "Harder! Yeah! I'm your bitch! Yeah! Uh!"  
Robin still had his lower clothes off so he started masturbating to the moans. Soon, starfire came in unannounced, right as he moaned "Starfireeee!"  
"Yes robin?" she said, undisturbed by his appearance.  
Embarassed, robin told her nevermind and started putting his clothes on.  
"No robin! I lile you without your pants. Robin who had gone limp re-hardened at this.  
"You do? I like you without your shirt!" realizing he shouldn't have said so, he started to apoligize when starfire took off her shirt & bra, showing her C's.  
"Now we are even?" she asked.  
Robin took off the rest of his clothes. So did starfire.  
"Why is your private sticking out like that robin?"  
"It means I want to have sex with you."  
"I would love to have 'the sex' with you robin! But-how do you do it?"  
Robin pushed her to her knees. "Pretend my cock is a lollipop."  
Starfire got excited and started licking it. Robin shuddered. Then after a few more licks, she took it all into her mouth, sucking hard. Robin moaned and started thrusting in her mouth. Taking it out, robin shot his seed all over starfire's tits. Getting hard again, robin laid starfire down on his bed. "Now this will feel really good star," said robin, pushing it in. She gasped in pleasure and as robin set a rythm she was soon moaning his name. Soon her walls clenched around robin's cock, forcing his cum.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
"An orgasm."  
"let's do it again!"  
"Okay!"

Hogwarts

Ron walked past a broom cupboard, looking for hermione and harry. Unknown to him, they were both in the cupboard, kissing passionately. Harry gasped for air as hermione took off her robes, leaving her in matching bra and panties. She slowly undid her bra straps, teasing him. Finally after about 10 seconds, she took it off, revealing her D sized breasts.  
"Nice titties!" said harry taking off her bottom half.  
Completely naked, hermione unzipped harry's pants, pulled his cock out, and started to suck on it. Moaning loudly and thrusting, harry quite enjoyed being pleasured by his best friend's girlfriend. Hermione bobbed her mouth along the length of his shaft, & deepthroated his 7 inches. He soon blew his load into her mouth, and set to kissing her again. While making out, he squeezed her boobs hard. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back with vigor. Soon harry was sucking some tits and hermione was moaning quite loudly. Harry fucked her, in and out and in and out, hermione orgasmed several times screaming his name.

Ron wasn't stupid. He heard his girlfriends voice screaming harry's name. So he was going to fuck harry's girlfriend, luna. He told her she was pretty, that she was hot. He kissed her, and pretty soon they were doing it doggy style, ron and luna moaning. Ron thrust harder, with increasing response from luna.  
"OH! Ronald! Yes!"  
"Yeah bitch this is how you like it! Uh!"  
Ron came in her ass and made out with luna still.

Ginny talked dirty while neville tittyfucked her.  
"Fuck my tits! Fuck my tits! Yeah! Do it! Like that! Like that! Uhhhh!"  
Neville came on her face, but rearoused quickly. Ginny mounted him, and he moaned as she bounced up and down screaming in pleasure. She also came, sexily bending over to kiss him fiercely.

Gotham

Batman had the sex fever. After catwoman, he had to get more! Currently he had batgirl sucking his cock while naked, rubbing her titties when not pumping his dick. Batman grunted as batgirl used her toungue to massage his member. Pulling her close, batman thrusted. How he loved blowjobs! Before batman came, batgirl took it out of her mouth.  
"Fuck me against the wall batman." she said.  
Batman obliged. Roughing her on the wall, their moans collided as he thrusted.

Robin ran, trying to escape poison ivy. He knew he needed batman for this! Never go against a villian without help! Now his smokebombs and batarangs did nothing, except buy him a few seconds. He turned an alley-  
"Hey little bird" said poison ivy, blowing an herbal toxin at him. He got very sleepy...

Robin woke up tied to an elevated table-like thing, Ivy in front of him.  
"Now little birdie, where does the bat live? A cave? A swamp? An alley? Where?"  
Robin realized at that moment he was hard. Every time he woke up he was hard. But in front of HER? Ivy noticed this and got a little turned on. The bulge was at least 7".  
"Well." she said "I'll have to persuade you to tell me."  
She started rubbing his pants.  
"Oooooh." said robin involintarily.  
"Still won't talk?"  
She pulled his pants down to a whimper from him. Pulling his boxers down also, she saw his big dick, fully erect at the predicament. Ivy put her mouth on it.  
"UUuuuhhhhh!"  
She started sucking his dick, taking it all in, to robin's pleasure moans.  
"Tell me, & I'll give you more!" she whispered after unsheathing his manhood. Robin told her.

No bra

Ma washed his hands, then splashed water onto his face. He looked in the mirror and saw-  
"Mizuki-chan?"  
She smiled and pulled him into a stall.  
"This is the boy's toilet!"  
"I know."  
She sat him on the seat, and sat on his lap, facing him.  
"tell me who those people really were ma-kun."  
"My sister and a loan shark! I told you!"  
"Have you had your first kiss?"  
"Of course I have!"  
"With yuki!"  
"oh, uh yeah."  
"No way you did it with a guy?"  
Ma looked horrified that she knew. "Want to have sex with me? It'll feel really good. But first you have to tell me who those people were."  
"I-I did!" ma said as he got a boner, pressing against the crotch of mizuki.  
"Ooh. I'll be this part of you is itching to feel good." said mizuki, squeezing his cock through his pants. Ma moaned.  
Mizuki was surprised ma-kun hadn't busted yet, so she lifted her shirt partways up, revealing the bottom half or her breasts, which were huge.  
"No bra?" ma thought to himself, getting harder.  
"If you want to see more you have to tell me."  
"Why do you want to know!"  
"I can't stand it when people hide things from me! So please-" she put his hands on her boobs under her shirt.  
So soft...  
"okay! said ma-kun, squeezing her tits. She moaned. Ma unzipped his pants as she lifted her skirt up and shifted her panties. Ma put his cock into her pussy, and both moaned loudly, starting to have sex. He bounced her up and down, she started to scream and ma sucked on one of her tits before making out with her, swabbing his toungue all over her face. Mizuki's shirt was now off, and ma was loving it.  
-

The leaf village

It was a halloween party and everyone was trying to get with everyone. Naruto walked through the crowd, dressed as spiderman. Why? Because sasuke was spiderman. This way, he had a better chance of getting pussy. (he hoped the masks would stay off)  
Yes pretty soon karin cornered him near the bathrooms, saying:  
"I don't care what you do sasuke, but this is going to happen!"  
She shoved him down, pulling down the red & blue pants revealing no underwear. Naruto's plan was going great as karin started sucking his cock. He moaned at his first blowjob (with much enjoyment from karin) as she used her toungue to help pleasure his shaft. She went faster, deepthroating up and down, naruto's eyes closed, and he came with a grunt. Karin swallowed and stood up, putting naruto's hand on her boob under her shirt. Then she left. Sasuke had left the party, so everyone now thought naruto was sasuke. Since the only other guys here were kiba & shikamaru (who were both fucking each temari and tenten) all the girls at the party took ALL their clothes off. Naruto was in a bonerrific place. He left his pants off, walking with an erection for all girls to see. The next one to reach him was kurenai yuhi. She knew he was naruto but secretly wanted him. So she started grinding, basically having sex with the kid. Naruto couldn't help himself. She was hot. He shoved her stomach first onto the ground. She got on her hands and knees to get her bearings and while doing so, naruto put it in her ass, wildly thrusting.  
"Oooh! Ah! Naru-that is- sasuke! Oh baby!"  
Naruto came in her asshole, but of course got hard again in a room full of naked chicks. Ino ran to him, giving him a speed-handjob. Before he came (not before grabbing ino's wonderful tits) ayame from ichiraku ramen ran up so he could come onto her breasts. Sakura tackled him and got on top, placing his dick inside herself, moaning sasukes name.  
-

Star wars

Luke was just waking up from his nap, an hour prior having had a prothesetic hand installed. He woke up with tons of energy, jist waiting to use it.  
"Your awake?" asked leia from the door, clothed in a single robe.  
"Leia!"  
"Luke." she dropped the robe to the floor, showing luke her tits and vag. Luke got an erection (and wasn't wearing underwear because of his hospitalized predicament) he opened up his farmer's robe while still lying on the bedrest, revealing his well endowed 8 inches. Leia came forward, onto luke's lap, facing him. His dick was now inside her and he moaned. Leia smiled and started rocking. Leaning over and making out with him, she started to bounce up & down quickly, moaning into his mouth.  
"Oh luke! Uh! Uh! Uh! Fuck me! Yeah! Fuck me! HARRRRRDERRRR!  
Leia orgasmed, collapsing onto him.  
*****************

Han was shoved into a closet in the Millenium Falcon hurriedly by leia.  
"Look what're you-"  
Leia silenced him by means of her mouth while undoing his pants. She got on her knees and took him into her mouth.  
"OH!" han started thrusting. "Take it! Take it all leia! Yeah!  
She started deepthroating him, putting his hands on her boobs. Han squeezed them while moaning. All to soon for han he came into her mouth.  
-

A random office

Kitty walked past mark, & mark got a semierection as he got a look at her. Her shirt was unbuttoned a little to far as usual, & he could see she was wearing a black bra today. She smirked at him as she walked by, as if she knew he would get a hard on. Mark went back to his desk. After an hour, the copier got jammed. Mark was notorious for unjamming it, so kitty called him over to help.  
"It's JUST in there, stuck."  
He started to unjam the copier, & kitty leaned over to scrape away some dirt at the bottom of the machine. As she did, mark got a clear view down her shirt, seeing her restrained breasts.  
He got a MASSIVE erection & tried to cover it immediately by pressing it on the copier. That proved to be a mistake, as it soothed his penis & he had to suppress a moan. Mark finished unjamming it as fast as possible, but kitty noticed his hardness.  
"Alright guys" said the boss coming out of his office, "going to lunch with a client. Be good!"  
Mark went back to his desk, daydreaming. Kitty made her copies, & put them in the bosses office. Mark's phone rang.  
"Yes?"  
"I know you want me." came a muffled voice from kitty. "meet me in his office."  
Mark gulped and made his way to the office, slowly growing a hard on. Upon entering, he saw kitty sitting on the desk, looking at him.  
"Thanks for unjamming the copier." she undid a button on her shirt.  
"Oh, uh well..."  
She undid two more.  
"Y-you're welcome."  
She undid the rest & took her shirt off, now just in a bra and skirt. Walking over to mark, he noticed just how hard he was at the moment. His pants stuck out far, & were extremely tight around his dick.  
She walked over to mark and got on her knees, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. His boxers followed, and mark stood at full mast. Kitty took a small moment to admire the size before undoing her bra clasp, letting it fall to reveal her full C titties. Mark's breathing increased. Kitty grabbed his member, and let her toungue go up the length of it. Mark shuddered.


End file.
